


Got Me All Your Loving

by Kuukkeli



Series: Pets & Playtimes [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, MTMTE, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first chapter is SFW. The second not so much any more. :D</p><p>And the title makes NO sense. Weh, why can't I come up with proper titles? ; A;</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vienn_peridot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vienn_peridot/gifts).



> The first chapter is SFW. The second not so much any more. :D
> 
> And the title makes NO sense. Weh, why can't I come up with proper titles? ; A;

He had had a bad day. He’d woken up too early in the morning – if you could say that; they were in a space ship in the middle of nowhere, in space – and as the day went on, he came to realize nothing worked the way he wanted. Tools weren’t working, he smacked his knee on the leg of his desk, his monitor crashed in the middle of writing a report...

No, this wasn’t a good day.

After what felt like an eternity, Ratchet’s duty shift ended and he more than gladly left the medbay – faster than Ambulon could say ‘cybercat’.

Reaching his hab suite, he keyed the door open and stepped in. As the door slid shut, he commed Drift. He truly needed some company now.

 _::I’m on my way::_ , the younger mech said on the other side of the comm link.

With that, the conversation ended and Ratchet climbed onto the berth and rolled on his back, feet planted firmly to the floor. His whole body felt ten tons heavier and he huffed through his vents to ease the heavy feeling. Frag, he really overdid himself today.

\----

Drift arrived at the door of Ratchet’s hab suite but before entering, he took his collar from his subspace. Glancing around to check there was nobody in the corridor, he put the collar on. Normally Ratchet would do this; the white mech was forbidden to put it on himself but he thought this time was different.

Once the collar was in place, Drift fed the entry code and stepped in as soon as the door was open enough for his body to squeeze through. When the door closed behind him, he dropped down to his hands and knees, balling his hands into “paws” and sat down on his heels.

When there was no acknowledgment on the medic’s behalf, Drift uttered a questioning chirp, tilting his head slightly to the left, waiting for a command. The older mech merely grunted and waved his hand lazily, the hand flopping back onto the berth once done with its bothersome task.

Drift took that as an order to come and crawled on all fours to the other mech. Reaching the berth, the younger mech nudged Ratchet’s right knee and propped his hands on the berth and rose to his knees to nuzzle his face against the red and white mech’s hip affectionately. This earned him a desired reaction; a hand on his finial, fingers rubbing the base gently. Drift broke into purring while his hands began a slow kneading motion against the berth.

The red hand on his finial stopped and the speedster whimpered at the loss of touch and he poked the palm with his nose. Nothing. The hand remained motionless on the berth. Drift lifted his head to see that Ratchet’s optics were closed but his field danced lazily at the edges of his own, licking and probing.

The younger mech smiled and shifted to sit between Ratchet’s legs, leaning his head against the warm thigh, closing his optics as well to enjoy the soothing tingle of their fields brushing each other, the gentle tingle lulling them into a comfortable silence.

Then, the older mech propped himself on his elbows and glared down at Drift. The younger mech looked up and gave Ratchet the most adoring look he could muster, submissive and loving every second of being with the other mech.

A hand came to cup his cheek to which Drift leaned against, his purring becoming louder.

“What do you want?” Ratchet asked suddenly, but he didn’t sound rude, merely tired.

Given the silent permission to talk, Drift swallowed and opened his mouth. “I... I want to...”

Damn. There he was, stammering again when it came to tell what he wanted. It still was hard for him to voice his desires, even though it was Ratchet he was with. He could say basically anything he wanted and Ratchet would at least give his promise to consider it.

The hand on his cheek began to stroke the base of his finial, grounding him to the moment, reminding him where he was, who he was with.

“I want to make you feel good”, the white mech mumbled, bowing his head.

Ratchet shifted on the berth to sit up properly and guide Drift to look up at him. “You already are. This”, he gestured at the white mech, “is making me feel very good.”

Drift sighed and closed his optics, his field flooding with deep affection and contentment towards the medic. Ratchet bent over him, running his hands over Drift’s shoulder and down his back, pulling him into a rather awkward hug as Drift was sitting on the floor in front of him, between his legs, but neither cared about that now.

This was good.


	2. Chapter 2

Then there was a caress across Drift’s back which brought him back to reality. Ratchet straightened himself upright and tipped his pet’s head with his fingers so their gazes met.

Drift shivered at the longing glimmer in Ratchet’s optics and ever so carefully rose to his knees and brushed their lips together, testing the waters, giving the older mech a ghost of a proper kiss.

Though, Ratchet was having none of that and pulled the other mech into a kiss, his tiredness gone out the airlock. Drift whimpered into the kiss, his hands kneading at thin air for a moment before settling back onto the berth between the white thighs.

Pushing into the kiss, Drift started climbing to the berth, forcing Ratchet to scoot backwards and eventually lie down on his back, the kiss never breaking.

So, it was this kind of a session tonight, huh? Ratchet smiled and revved his engine, eager to get things going. As much as he enjoyed and loved to have his pet down on his knees and submissive and cute, he liked to be the receiving end sometimes on equal measure. And seemed like that was in Drift’s mind right now; he lied down on top of Ratchet, careful not to block any major vents and ground his hips against Ratchet’s pelvis in rolling motion, the kiss muffling two gasps.

Finally, the kiss broke and Drift whimpered at both the intense, hungry stare in Ratchet’s optics and the dull ache behind his panel, his spike very interested to come out and play.

Giving a few more grinding thrusts, the white mech listened to the raspy pleas that escaped the medic’s vocalizer. He had no idea he’d bring Ratchet’s to begging this soon but apparently he had.

Ratchet sighed as Drift rose to his hands and knees, fidgeting as he lost the nice pressure to his still-closed array.

“Don’t stop...” he breathed, cupping Drift’s head and pulling him into another heated kiss.

But Drift didn’t obey the command but instead waited until the kiss ended and targeted Ratchet’s panel, licking and kissing at the smooth surface. The red hips bucked up and he followed the motion with ease, his mouth never stopping.

The panel slid aside all of a sudden and Drift’s tongue was met with a small flood of lubricants which he licked away, humming. The older mech groaned, spreading his bent legs to give Drift more room.

Drift sealed his lips around the faintly glowing anterior node at the top of Ratchet’s valve, flicking the tip of his tongue against the node repeatedly before giving it a firm suck, repeating the assault until the red and white mech downright wailed, his legs twitching violently.

Not done with him yet, the speedster rose to his knees and hoisted Ratchet’s hips up so he was almost upside down, his valve gaping right under Drift’s chin, the speedster hugging the red hips.

“Drift”, Ratchet gasped and placed his hands on the berth to give him some support.

The white mech locked his gaze with his master and slithered his tongue into the welcoming heat, his field rippling with pleasure and gratitude, the edges licking and meshing with Ratchet’s.

The medic moaned as his valve was finally touched properly, the slick tongue wriggling in as deep as it could go. His world shrunk to that tongue and everything it did to his valve. And what it did to his valve, indeed! Sliding in and out, lapping up his fluids, flicking at his node... It all was becoming too much and yet it wasn’t enough.

The ache behind Drift’s panel was becoming uncomfortable and he carefully withdrew away from Ratchet’s valve, his lips glistening with lubricant, Ratchet’s field flaring with annoyance. Drift answered the rather harsh push with a rolling apology through his field.

“Master, may I touch myself?” he asked, ever so obedient.

“Y-yeah. Go ahead”, Ratchet replied and groaned as he heard the quiet click of a panel opening, fully aware what it was hiding. And the shaky moan that followed only confirmed his suspicions as Drift wrapped his fingers around his rigid spike and started stroking himself, bringing his mouth back to the valve to continue on with its task. He hungrily ate his master out, tongue lavishing endless attention to the twitching entrance and swollen, brightly glowing node, lips nibbling at the folds and fangs gently gracing over everything Drift dared to use them on.

“So... so good. Such a good boy, Drifter, yes, that’s it, good boy”, Ratchet babbled, slapping his hands on top of Drift’s thighs and holding for dear life.

The praises went straight down to his spike and Drift moaned loudly around his mouthful of the medic’s valve, nearly overloading on the spot. He was _so close and Ratchet was so close, too._

Suddenly, he let go of Ratchet’s hips and eased him back down, not giving his master a warning or time to adjust to the situation as he already rammed his spike into that more than ready valve, howling at the tight squeeze he was met with, pushing all the way to the hilt with one smooth thrust.

A shamelessly loud moan ripped through Ratchet’s vocalizer as he was impaled by that gorgeous spike, their hips bumping together.

“Such a good boy you are, Drifter. Yes, yes, you are”, the praises flowed from his lips, driving Drift’s charge to the fever pitch and it didn’t take long for the white mech to utter a whimpering moan, his body shivering as he overloaded deep inside Ratchet.

The thick stream of transfluids erupting from the slit of Drift’s spike triggered Ratchet’s own overload, his arms wrapping around the younger mech’s neck and pulling him close, hugging him tightly. He had the feeling that if he didn’t keep Drift close to him, he’d might float away like a feather in the wind.

Their overloads fading, Drift was the one to gain his bearings and he found himself sprawled on top of Ratchet, lying heavy on his master. He couldn’t stop shivering, the odd tremble persistent in his body. He glanced up at the other mech and saw him recharging. Smiling, the white mech gathered his strength and lifted himself off of the other and went to fetch some cleaning cloths.

At the cabinet where they had some of the cloths, the younger mech went through his processor and memories of the last hour. Not the session he had thought about but at least they both enjoyed it. To that thought, he smiled again and walked back to the berth.

Once done cleaning, Drift disposed of the cloths and carefully shifted Ratchet around to lie comfortably on the berth. Satisfied, the white mech curled up against the medic’s side, resting his head on Ratchet’s stomach and falling into recharge himself with a brief hope the older mech wouldn’t be too miffed at him in the morning. If he was, he’d make up for it by being the best pet ever in the history of pets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I wrote, honest. I just... this... it all just... got pooped out of my brain. I hope you liked this, vienn. :'3c

**Author's Note:**

> The revenge is so sweet~ *smugly sit on the floor and brofists with Drift*


End file.
